one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyo Kusanagi vs Ken Masters
Flame-wielding, hot-headed and cocky combatants from rival franchises go head-to-head in Episode 10 of my One Minute Melees!! (I actually wrote this as a DEATH BATTLE! Click here for that!) The Interlude Within an urban area, a young man exited an equally urban building. He walked down the stone steps and turned the corner into the alley right beside it, shouldering his guitar case. The Moon was giving way to the Sun, as dawn peaked out of the horizon. He whistled a catchy tune as walked through the alleyway to his bus stop. 'So Yagami finally decided to show his face to a band practice. I guess my mere presence alone is too much for him to stomach, let alone the fact that he isn't allowed to fight me or the others.' He spoke. Kyo Kusanagi had just gotten out of a practice session with the Band of Fighters, a musical band made of King of Fighters Alumni. He was part of it as their lead guitarist along with Athena Asaimya, Terry Bogard, Nakoruru and yes Iori Yagami, Kyo's murderous rival and their saxophone player. 'What a guy he is.' Kyo said in exasperation. As their band practice had ended, Kyo and Iori almost squared off but was stopped by Terry who held both of them back with surprisingly no struggle. They parted ways glaring at each other. He continued his whistling only for it to come to a halt when he stumbled upon a man in a red-gi squatting down right in front of Kyo, blocking his way. 'Hey could you move? I gotta get to my bus.' Kyo asked the man. Said man was Ken Masters who had heard their band practice and stopped to listen, though once the music stopped he just squatted there deep in thought. Once he heard Kyo's voice, it snapped him back into reality. Ken looked up at the Scion of the Flame and stood up with a grin on his face. "Aren't ya that Kusanagi kid? Kyo was it?' Ken asked him. 'Yeah.. I'm Kyo Kusanagi, Now could you move? I gotta get to my bus otherwise my mother is gonna have my head.' Kyo replied back. 'Sure, but you gotta fight me first!' Ken said and then entered his fighting stance. 'God. Why do I always run into these kinds of people?' Kyo sighed and dropped his guitar case softly. 'Fine. You'll get to feel my flames!' He shouted as his right fist ignited with fire. The Melee Enter the heat of battle! Go for it! (60 seconds) Both rushed at each other and traded fists. Ken recovered and jump kicked Kyo followed up with a knee, a punch to the right cheek and a Shoryuken. Kyo was knocked into the air and somersaulted to land on his feet. Ken rushed forward with an uppercut but Kyo backed up and struck Ken with the 75 Shiki Kai. Kyo juggle-comboed Ken with flaming fists before knocking him into the ground, picking up by his throat and exploding him. The explosion sent Ken airborne as Kyo crouched down and smashed Ken with the 182 Shiki. Ken was sent flying across the alley from the fiery blow. He staggered up and parried a roundhouse kick. (50 seconds) Ken retaliated with a flaming Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, landed and grabbed Kyo, throwing him from their alley into another alley. Mid-air Kyo saw his bus leaving but couldn't process it as he landed roughly. Behind him was a brick wall and was cornered as Ken blasted a Hadoken at him. Kyo sidestepped, avoiding it and he sent a flame spark down at Ken. The Street Fighter hopped up over it but Kyo anticipated this. He leaped up to Ken and smacked him down unto the flame spark which erupted in a flame pillar. Kyo hit Ken with more punches and kicks then shoulder-charged him back. Ken was sent sprawling on the street and rolled to the side to avoid a fire punch that created cracks on said street. (40 seconds) He recovered and rushed at Kyo who lunge-kicked at him. Ken parried and then performed a flaming Shinryuken that sent Kyo into the air. Ken followed with a descending Tatsumaki Senpukyaku and then an axe kick. Kyo slammed into the ground and rolled back to get away from his opponent. He retreated into the alleyway. Ken rushed after him and then threw a punch when Kyo's back was against the wall. Kyo anticipated this however and ducked down as Ken's fist completely embedded itself into the brick wall. Ken struggled to pull back his fist as Kyo launched blow after blow on him. (30 seconds) 'Pathetic fool, you're worthless!' M.Bison's voice tugged at him. Ken's eyes glowed purple and his hair suddenly changed, becoming frizzy and completely white. Kyo threw another punch but then Ken caught it with his free hand, stopping it completely, Kyo's eyes widened in surprise as Ken pulled out his other fist and threw a punch surrounded with a Psycho Power. The punch forced Kyo stumbling back. Violent Ken vanished in a blur and appeared in front of Kyo. He then launched a series of punches and kicks, followed up by a Kuzuryu Reppa that ascended with a malicious spiral. Kyo crash landed, then staggered up holding his head. Violent Ken didn't care as a combo of punches, kicks and uppercuts sent Kyo flying a distance away from him. (20 seconds) Kyo crash landed again. He sat up and felt his blood boiling unnaturally. 'Hahaha! You think I really was sealed away? Then consider this my gift for your ignorance.' The voice of Orochi spoke in his mind as Violent Ken threw a punch at Kyo, but it was countered by a purple flame pillar erupting from underneath Kyo's feet. Unlike Iori, Kyo stood up with complete clarity and control over his mind as he stood up with a cocky smile and then vanished. He reappeared behind Violent Ken and kicked him in the back. Violent Ken was pushed back, turned around, roared at Orochi Kyo then charged at him. Their fists collided, creating a shockwave that blew back pieces of garbage. (10 seconds) Violent Ken performed a Shoryuken, but Orochi Kyo backed and hopped up to slam Violent Ken down. Orochi Kyo then grabbed his opponent from the ground and lit him on fire before sending a barrage of purple-flame laced punches. Then he grabbed Ken by the neck and a purple flame pillar enveloped both of them. Orochi Kyo's body was then lit in purple flames as Violent Ken desperately tried to get Orochi Kyo off him, throwing punches and kneeing Orochi Kyo in the side to no avail. 'DIE!!!' Orochi Kyo shouted as the pillar exploded in purple flames, damaging the nearby buildings and creating a crater below Orochi Kyo. He then slammed Ken on the ground and stomped on his chest with a sickening snap of the ribcage. KO!!! The Aftermath and Preview The explosion faded away as Orochi Kyo still held Ken, near-dead, by his grandiose attack. 'Weak. And here I thought you were actually strong you bastard...' Orochi Kyo stated as he threw Ken down on the ground. The other fighter lay there, almost completely scorched, in silence. 'So this is what absolute power feels like!' Orochi Kyo said, looking down on his gloved hands. 'I need more! I desire a challenge!' He raised his arms into the air. Just as he said that, the brick wall in front of him broke open as someone crashed right through. Orochi Kyo looked down in surprise. It was Iori Yagami laying there unconscious and bruised all over the place. 'What the-' He cut off by another fighter stepping through the hole in the wall. It was a dark-skinned man in a black-gi and a red headband with a dark aura flowing all around him. Judging from this guy's and that other weakling's similar outfit, they must be friends. Orochi Kyo thought. The other fighter broke the silence. 'Another useless mortal!' The man said and pointed his finger at Orochi Kyo. Orochi Kyo pointed a finger gun at the other man. 'Another loser huh? Your friend over there didn't last too long!' The other man looked behind Orochi Kyo and saw his best friend laying there unconscious. The two fighters stared each other down for a match yet to come. In space, a massive airship was traversing through the astroid fields with no struggle. A Knight's face was attached to the front of the ship. On deck was a tiny creature with a dark cloak and small wings. It had the same face as the one at the front of the ship as it looked around at space. Suddenly it spotted another being flying right towards it. The tiny creature hooped back as an Angel in dark clothing landed on deck. 'You... Fight me!!' The tiny creature uncloaked itself and pulled out a golden sword, pouting it at the unwelcome visitor. The dark Angel raised a Silver Bow in response. 'Not my fault if you get annihilated.' The Angel taunted. The Result This melee's winner is... Ky- Orochi Kyo! (Plays Night Sakura of Dead Spirits, Xi-on) Orochi Kyo: (Bloodcurdling roar of pain and triumph). Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:TheOneLegend Category:One Minute Melees with Music